


Porrim: Go Fuck Yourself

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), F/F, Self-cest, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: After a frustrating exchange with Kankri and Cronus, Porrim gets told to go fuck herself - and, given how much she needed a good lay, she decided to take that advice to heart. Fortunately she knows plenty of her time clones across the dreambubbles, and she arranged a hookup with one of them. It ends up being a resounding success, since after all, who would know how to get her off better than herself?





	Porrim: Go Fuck Yourself

"... and hence, I would encourage you to reconsider your position and acknowledge your privileged behavior -"

"Kankri, no. Just no," Porrim said, crossing her arms and glaring at the troll as she ground her teeth together. Usually she could put up with his ill-conceived arguments, but this was just beyond the pale. "Please just go back to your hive and try to understand that Cronus is not discriminated against due to not having enough sex, and I do not have a moral imperative to have sex with him because of it." She then turned to the purple-blooded troll and narrowed her eyes. "And you. How dare you put Kankri up to this, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Vwhoa, babe, I think your black feelings are showving up here. Why don't vwe go back to my human bed and vwork things out that vway?" Cronus flashed a smile, chewing on his cigarette.

"Eugh, no. After this right now, never in a million sweeps," Porrim growled, grabbing her forehead in frustration.

"Vwell fine, then go fuck yourself," Cronus scowled at Porrim before turning and striding away. Kankri shrugged and shuffled along after him, leaving Porrim by herself.

"God, finally," Porrim muttered to herself, giving an exasperated sigh. "And 'go fuck yourself', really? I'd much rather do that than fuck you." She put her hands on her hips and grumbled a bit. Why did she have to run into those two, of all people? To tell the truth, she had been feeling sexually frustrated earlier and was actually wandering the bubbles with the hope of finding a hookup. If Cronus had played his cards right, maybe even... Well, it wouldn't be Cronus if he didn't do everything in exactly the wrong way, she supposed.

Porrim sighed again, shifting the waistband of her panties through her dress. After glancing around to make sure no one had shown up, she pressed between her legs a bit to adjust the fabric a little lower. She really was feeling a need to get off, and it just didn't seem like her day to run into anyone suitable to help her. She got out her phone and traced her finger around in patterns on the screen as she pondered if there was anyone in particular she should ask for a booty call. There were plenty of options, but none that jumped out to her at the moment. Especially after the frustration she'd just dealt with, what she really wanted was to be selfish, to have someone pamper her a bit and to just do the things she wanted the most. Maybe she should just take Cronus's suggestion literally - put on some nice lingerie, light some candles, curl up somewhere comfortable, and then... well, go fuck herself. But, she really had been hoping for something a bit more exciting than masturbation.

Suddenly, Porrim broke out into a grin. Of course! She knew exactly how to find someone who would know how to treat her just the way she wanted - and, hopefully, wouldn't find it too big of an imposition to do so. All she needed to do was to take Cronus's suggestion even more literally. Porrim had hooked up with other iterations of herself on various occasions, and she had to say she never found herself disappointing. A lot of the time she preferred to find others for more adventure and excitement, but right now she was certain that another Porrim was exactly who she needed.

gynarchicAcolyte began trolling glowingArbiter  
gynarchicAcolyte: Hello+, me.  
glowingArbiter: Hello+, dear. Ho+w are yo+u?  
gynarchicAcolyte: Meh. Anno+yed. Ho+rny.  
_*glowingArbiter paps.*_  
glowingArbiter: O+h my. A ho+o+kup go+ne wro+ng? I hate it when that happens.  
gynarchicAcolyte: Go+d, I wish I co+uld have even go+tten that far.  
gynarchicAcolyte: Was lo+o+king fo+r a go+o+d lay, and all I ran into+ was Cro+nus.  
gynarchicAcolyte: I'm embarrassed to+ admit I was co+nsidering it briefly, at least until he o+pened his mo+uth.  
gynarchicAcolyte: Go+d, yo+u wo+n't _believe_ what he put Kankri up to+ saying.  
_*glowingArbiter gives yo+u a big hug.*_  
glowingArbiter: O+h dear.  
glowingArbiter: Two+ bo+ys who+ co+uld be putting their to+ngues to+ much better use.  
glowingArbiter: If yo+u kno+w what I mean.  
gynarchicAcolyte: Snrk!  
_*gynarchicAcolyte hugs back tightly, burying her face in yo+ur sho+ulder*_  
gynarchicAcolyte: Go+d, so+me affectio+n fro+m so+meo+ne caring like yo+u so+unds just lo+vely right no+w.  
glowingArbiter: Mmm, I figured that was why yo+u were messaging me. <3  
glowingArbiter: Wo+uld so+me quick cybersex give yo+u the stress relief yo+u need?  
_*glowingArbiter wo+uld quite enjo+y that right abo+ut no+w, herself. She shifts her bo+dy a bit so+ yo+ur face nuzzles against her bo+so+m.*_  
_*gynarchicAcolyte is very much in the mo+o+d to+ bury her face in so+me lo+vely so+ft bo+o+bs, yes. And to+ gro+pe a nice feel o+f so+me ho+t Po+rrim ass.*_  
gynarchicAcolyte: Mmm, tho+ugh really, I was ho+ping fo+r so+mething a bit mo+re physical. And pro+bably mo+re than just o+ne quick fuck.  
gynarchicAcolyte: Wo+uld yo+u happen to+ be do+ing anything this afterno+o+n?  
_*glowingArbiter chuckles*_  
glowingArbiter: So+unds like I'll be do+ing yo+u. <3  
gynarchicAcolyte: <3 <3 <3!  
*glowingArbiter sent a Bubble Maps route.  
glowingArbiter: Lo+o+ks like if yo+u head o+ff right no+w yo+u co+uld be o+ver to+ my bubble in under fifteen minutes.  
glowingArbiter: I'll change into+ so+mething sexy and wait o+n the bed fo+r yo+u to+ get here.  
gynarchicAcolyte: I'm o+n my way. <3!!!!  
gynarchicAcolyte ceased trolling glowingArbiter  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" Porrim knocked on the door listed on her instructions. She'd hurried over here, and as tempting as it was to just barge right in she figured she'd better check that she really was in the right place. You never knew for sure what would happen in the dreambubbles.

"Hello, other me? Come in, and lock the door behind you," a voice came out, which Porrim recognized as her own, even if it sounded a bit unfamiliar each time she ran into one of her alternates. "I'm waiting for you on the bed."

Porrim cracked the door open and slipped inside, glancing around as she closed and locked it behind her. The lights were set a bit low, and there were various sweet-smelling candles lining the room, and right in the middle was a large bed and with a familiar figure lying across the middle.

"Thank you again for doing this," Porrim said, walking towards the bed and her alternate self atop it. The other Porrim was wearing nothing but some sort of lingerie, a short dress-like garment made of sheer green fabric that looked like it was barely long enough to make it down to her crotch. And her legs were spread seductively to show off her bare vulva. All together, she looked just _stunning_ , and Porrim felt a rush of arousal to her crotch. "... Wow. You look amazingly sexy, if I do say so yourself. God, I want to fuck you so much."

"Mmm, thank you. And, please do," the other Porrim said with a chuckle, running her hands over her body seductively. "I'm happy to help out another Porrim in such a time of need. So, fuck me as you wish," she finished, flashing an inviting smile.

"Hell yes," Porrim said under her breath, kicking off her shoes and tugging her dress up above her knees before hopping onto the bed. She crawled over to her alternate, running her eyes over the girl's body as she moved until they were eye-to-eye and Porrim leaned in to push their lips together. Her counterpart put her hand on the back of Porrim's head and enthusiastically kissed her back. Porrim took a moment to make out with her, feeling glad that she was such a good kisser.

But soon enough Porrim pulled back. As nice as some enthusiastic snogging with herself was, it - and her alternate's wandering hands - reminded her of the ache she was here to deal with. She slid down a little, planting a few kisses onto her alternate's cheek and down to her neck and shoulders. The girl responded with some happy approving moans, and ran her hand through Porrim's hair affectionately when she got down to nuzzling against her breasts through the thin see-through material covering them. But once again, Porrim didn't stay there for long before moving on to what she was really here for, planting a sequence of kisses down her alternate's belly and to her crotch. The other Porrim happily slid her thighs wide apart, giving a wonderful view of her slick green vulva for Porrim to ogle for a moment before diving in with some kisses.

Porrim sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, pushing her face against her alternate's crotch and letting her tongue and lips explore around her time clone's vulva. The smell and taste were reassuringly familiar, and surprisingly comforting - all of the unpleasantness of the recent past seemed farther away with her head nestled in against, well, her own crotch. Egged on by her libido, Porrim quickly got into a rhythm with kissing and licking, not even having to put much thought into how to best pleasure herself. God, it was such a turn-on to do this, and she could just channel her frustrations through her tongue and -

"Mmm, dear," the other Porrim spoke up, still gently playing with her partner's hair. "You know I'm not one to turn down oral sex, but... I do believe you were the particularly horny and frustrated one here? Wouldn't it be better for us to handle that first?"

"Mmph," Porrim moaned a bit, giving one last enthusiastic lick up the length of her alternate's labia before pulling back from her crotch. "Yes, I guess I am. Though you know that when I'm worked up it's fun to take out my frustration on a nearby nook. With my tongue," she said, licking her lips seductively. Though, now that she was thinking about it again, Porrim's own vulva was positively aching for some attention.

"Oh, yes, I know very well, and I hardly object to you directing your aggravation through your body and into my nook. But, I would recommend trying it with your own nook," the other Porrim replied with a chuckle.

"Hmm," Porrim pondered, staring at the vulva in front of her face. It didn't take long for her time clone's suggestion to seem like the obvious solution, and after leaning in to plant one more kiss on the sensitive flesh in front of her, she got back to her knees. "Yes, I think I will do just that. Normally I'm not that big on scissoring, but sometimes you just need someone to grind on."

"Yep. I'd know, because I am you," the other girl replied with a chuckle, lifting her head a bit to watch as Porrim reached under the slits in her dress to her panties and quickly pulled them down. She licked her lips excitedly when Porrim made eye contact for a moment before getting her underwear all of the way off and lobbed towards a nearby bedstand. "And since you're me, you'd know that I'm perfectly happy to be your fucktoy for this. So grind away, dear, and we can bury our faces in each other's crotches to relax afterwards."

"Not gonna argue with that idea," Porrim said with a sigh, climbing over her alternate self's crotch and sliding one leg under one of her partners' and the other one over. Pushing herself in, her vulva just barely touched against the other Porrim's crotch, but even that was enough to send an urgent pang of need through her body and cause her to gasp. So she settled herself into a lower position where her crotch was pressing against her alternate's, the folds of their labias touching, and with a grunt gave an eager thrust of her hips that felt just _wonderful_. "Mmmph, ooh, god..."

"Good, that's what I want to hear," the other Porrim's voice was soft and soothing, and she put her hands on Porrim's hips and started to rut herself against her partner's motions. But she left the girl on top to be the one doing most of the fucking, and that was just fine. Porrim rutted away against her alternate self with wild abandon, since there was no need to be self-conscious or restrained under these circumstances. Her vulva rubbed back and forth across her partner's crotch, gliding easily across all of the wetness they - well, mostly she - had produced. With each thrust forward she leaned in to press her clit against her alternate's body, doing her best to give it the stimulation it ached for. She wondered for just a moment if she was doing much for her alternate, but right then the girl below her spoke up again. "Ahh, this feels just lovely. Also I must say you have a lovely set of rumblespheres to watch while you're fucking me." With a giggle she reached up to grope at Porrim's chest.

"Mmm, you have such a lovely set of them to watch while I'm fucking you," Porrim said, gazing down at her alternate's chest and finding herself giggling too - it would have been hard not to be giggly, with the blissful sensations radiating through her body. _God_ , the other Porrim's breasts looked just wonderful there, gently jiggling around under her almost-transparent lingerie. As horny as she was, Porrim wasn't in much shape to resist temptation, and she leaned forward a bit and moved both of her hands onto her partner's chest. She pushed down with just a bit of weight, groping and rubbing around as she continued to thrust her hips. "Heh, this has to be just about the most narcissistic lay I've ever had," she said between gasps, with a sheepish grin.

"Well, good then, it sounds like you needed it. And maybe it's narcissistic of me but I'm very much looking forward to feeling your narcissism gushing all over my nook, dear," the other Porrim said with a warm but mischievous smile below. She continued to grind her hips in sync with her partner's motions, returning both hands to the Porrim's hips to hold her tight and doing a wonderful job of rocking in sync with Porrim's fucking.

"Mmmmph, well, you're gonna be in luck..." Porrim found herself grunting as she quickly felt herself building up towards what she so ached for. And a few thrusts against her alternate's crotch later, she'd reached the edge, and let out a whimper of relief as the first spasm of ecstasy coursed through her. "Oh, god, holy fuck," she babbled out as she could feel her body overtaken by pleasure, continuing to grind against her alternate's vulva that was now drenched with her own gushing fluids. As wave after wave of euphoria washed over her body, she continued eagerly fucking her alternate, looking down at the grinning girl in a little bit of a daze, and finding herself almost subconsciously kneading her hands against the other Porrim's breasts.

"My, my, my, you really must have needed that," the other girl's voice spoke up from below as Porrim's humping finally slowed, her throes of pleasure finally dying down and her body sinking into the afterglow of an orgasm she had indeed needed so much. With a contented sigh she ground against her alternate's crotch one last time, then Porrim collapsed down onto the girl, letting her head rest on the soft and lovely breasts she'd just been fondling. At that moment, nothing felt nicer than the idea of closing her eyes and just relaxing while she used her time-clone-slash-fuckbuddy's bosom as a pillows. And fortunately the girl seemed happy with that idea, sighing herself and gently embracing her partner, playing with Porrim's hair as she nestled happily against the silky fabric of her lingerie. "God, that was incredibly hot to watch. And to be your lay for, for that matter. Let me just say that my nook was _very_ appreciative of having yours grinding against it, and it's quite tempting to reach down to finish things off myself."

Porrim giggled and slid her hand down her alternate's belly, taking the time to nuzzle in a bit more against the girl's chest. One nice thing about fucking herself was that she was already intimately familiar with what her partner might mean by various things she said, and that last sentence was most _certainly_ an invitation that she intended to accept. Her fingers traced along the other Porrim's bare pubic mound, then down to her vulva that was coated in slick wetness. As Porrim began to rub along the very familiar folds and tease a little at fingering into the girl's slit, she idly pondered how much of the fluid was from the fucking she'd just done and how much was from her partner's arousal.

Well, whatever the case was at the beginning, Porrim's hand was steadily getting wetter with wetness that was definitely coming from her alternate's vulva. She'd almost mindlessly settled into the sort of rhythm she'd use to finger herself, and the other Porrim was already gasping and groaning and humping against her hand. By now her thumb was grinding against the girl's clit and the area surrounding it, and that was working just as wonderfully as Porrim knew it would.

"Oh, oh, god..." the other Porrim moaned, panting and squeezing her partner tightly. Porrim could feel her alternate's climax impending, and slid two fingers inside of the girl as she continued to bear down on her clit with her thumb. She was soon rewarded with a gush of wetness and the feeling of her time clone's body spasming against her fingers as she came. Porrim gave a satisfied moan, re-nestling herself against her orgasming partner's chest and closing her eyes to let herself relax and enjoy her own lingering bliss together with the knowledge she was providing the same feeling for her time clone.

When her counterpart's humping and rutting finally started to subside, Porrim eased off on her fingering, until the other girl was laying back on the bed panting but otherwise motionless. She continued to hold tightly, and Porrim had no intention of moving from her alternate's embrace or shifting off of her bosom. Instead she just stayed there, idly running a fingertip around the folds of the labia she recognized so well, enjoying the slick fluid that continued to coat it. Neither of them said anything - there was no need to, another perk of fucking one's time clones - though after a couple minutes or so Porrim felt her alternate start to gently kiss at her horns and the back of her head, and she shifted up her body just enough to make that easier.

Porrim didn't have much of a sense of how long the two of them stayed there like that - ten minutes? fifteen? not like it mattered at all - but the embrace ad the quiet affection of someone who truly _understood_ her was so deeply relaxing she could have stayed there for just about forever. As the highs of their orgasms subsided further the two Porrims got a bit more handsy with each other, kissing around a little more near where their faces were resting and letting their fingers wander around each other's bodies. The other Porrim made the first big move, pushing to one side and gently rolling both of them over, but then simply lay sprawled across her partner for a few minutes longer - something Porrim was hardly going to object to, given that her face was still buried in her counterpart's chest and her hands naturally moved to the girl's rear end.

"Mmmm... that might just have been the loveliest lay I've had in quite a while, dear." The other Porrim finally broke the silence as she picked herself up, planting a kiss on her partner's forehead before propping herself above her on her hands and knees. Porrim smiled up at her time clone, moaning softly as she admired just how beautiful the girl looked above her, an impression no doubt influenced by the post-orgasmic euphoria still lingering in her body. The other girl smiled back just as warmly, her expression suggesting she felt similarly, and they looked each other in the eyes for a few moments before she continued speaking. "I have to say, self-love is _vastly_ underrated and I've spent the last several minutes wondering why this is the first time in a while I've gotten around to it."

"No kidding. I mean, it wouldn't replace fucking other people, but I certainly should do it more often," Porrim replied, pausing to smile and reach up to play with her alternate's hair. "Perhaps we should make it a regularly-scheduled thing, though."

"Absolutely. Mind if I schedule the second part for right now?" the alternate Porrim said, pushing herself up onto her knees. She then spun around so she was kneeling over her partner in the opposite direction, then gave a seductive glance over her shoulder as she pulled off her lingerie and tossed it to a bedside table. She then wiggled her rear end at Porrim, leaning forward to show off her vulva once again. "I believe we had said something about burying our faces in each other's crotches earlier."

"Mmph," Porrim moaned and swallowed, finding a sudden feeling of excitement between her legs as her mind processed that suggestion. "Yes, please, that sounds amazing. I'm very much up for, ahem, appropriating a certain someone's symbol in an uncouth way." She giggled at that inside joke - they still brought it up regularly, even if it may have been a full sweep since the other Porrim had told her about that particular rant of Kankri's.

"Good then," the alternate Porrim said with a giggle, sliding herself back so her bottom hovered over her partner's face. Porrim licked her lips for a moment, then leaned up for a teasing lick along her counterpart's labia, taking a moment to once again savor her own taste - this time maybe even a bit of it was actually _hers_ from when she'd came all over the girl's crotch earlier. The other Porrim sighed contentedly and settled in against the tongue exploring her labia, then lowered her front end down and planted a kiss on the front of Porrim's crotch.

Porrim sighed and slid her thighs far apart, and was quickly rewarded by feeling some wet lips kissing and sucking at her vulva. With a happy murmur she closed her eyes and relaxed her body a little more, focusing herself on the nice sensations starting to come from between her legs, and of course on kissing and licking at her partner's labia that was positioned so enticingly right against her lips. She still felt the afterglow of her previous orgasm - god, she'd just been so tense before that, and it had all vanished in an instant - but she was very much ready for another one, and it seemed her alternate felt the same.

So Porrim nestled in a little closer and settled into a rhythm of licking, kissing, and sucking at her alternate's vulva, but making sure to change things up enough to not get too predictable - fortunately, she was plenty experienced enough at nook-licking for that to be almost second nature, especially when it came to eating out someone with exactly the same preferences as her. Her time clone got into a comparable tempo with what she was doing between Porrim's legs, and it felt absolutely wonderful as she managed to hit all of the right places in all of the right ways. Porrim murmured contentedly into her alternate's crotch, musing about how she could happily spend _quite_ a lot of time in this position. And since both of them had already gotten off once, this time around they could just be calm and relaxed and take their time to savor what they were doing.

Nonetheless, it didn't feel like long at all before Porrim was really worked up again, finding herself humping her crotch against her alternate's face as she was eaten out. She considered if she should have been so surprised about that, since after all her partner knew exactly how to best pleasure her, and with how horny she'd been before it made sense her libido would bounce back pretty easily. In any case, she decided to focus her newfound arousal into enthusiasm for what she was doing with her own mouth, wrapping her arms around her alternate's waist to brace herself tightly against the girl, and quickly ramping up the speed and vigor of her licking. That earned her a muffled groan from down between her legs, and the other Porrim increased her own pace and soon enough started rocking her hips too.

Soon enough Porrim was gasping and groaning as she ate out her counterpart, bucking her hips with an increasingly urgent need to rut against the her partner's face. And fortunately the other Porrim's tongue was responding by doing an amazing job fucking her, tracing in along the contours of her aroused labia, licking against all of her other sensitive bits of skin, and of course focusing on her clit that was now aching for as much stimulation as it could get. And all it took was her alternate placing a few kisses right there and proceeding to sucking gently at her clit, and Porrim came, groaning out even as she continued her own licking. It wasn't nearly as intense or as wet as her first orgasm, but was still amazingly good, and she felt a release of some more tension in her body that she hadn't even realized was still there. With every spasm of ecstasy she moaned and humped against her partner's tongue, and also pushed a sloppy kiss against the wet vulva in front of her face - Porrim certainly wasn't one to use her own orgasm as an excuse to renege on her end of the deal.

Porrim's climax lingered for longer than she'd have guessed - not quite as long as her first orgasm, but her body still shook with delightfully many jolts of pleasure before it finally shifted to the afterglow. She sank back into the bed, savoring the euphoria tingling throughout every bit of her, and then channeled her happiness into a redoubled effort with her own tongue. The other Porrim shifted to gently licking and kissing at her vulva, perfect for a post-orgasmic wind-down, while Porrim pushed her face against her partner's crotch and focused on licking and kissing at it with gusto. Her alternate groaned again and started humping at her face eagerly once again, and after a few moments the girl cried out and Porrim felt a gush of slick wetness on her lips. With a triumphant giggle, she continued to lick around throughout her partner's climax, doing her best to make the other Porrim feel as wonderful as she did right now.

When her alternate's orgasm subsided, Porrim reverted to the same sort of gentle and loving kisses that were being applied between her own legs, enjoying being pressed under her alternate's body for this. She was almost disappointed when the girl climbed up, but to her delight her time clone simply crawled around before plopping herself back down atop Porrim's body, embracing her tightly and pushing their lips together. Porrim was more than happy to go for some post-orgasmic snogging, and she murmured happily as their lips and tongues slipped against each other in appreciation of what they'd just done to other parts of each other's bodies.

"Ahhh," the other Porrim said after finally pulling her face away. " _Gosh_ , you're a good kisser. Both of mouths and of nooks. So I guess that means I am too?" She looked into her partner's eyes with a delighted grin.

"Yes, I'd say so," Porrim replied with a chuckle, then paused to sigh and run her hands over the other girl's bare body as she got onto her hands and knees over her. "Mmm, so did you have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon? I'm hoping you wouldn't mind if I stuck around."

"Well, I didn't have anything planned before, but now I suppose I should pencil in fucking you on and off until we're both exhausted. And if you didn't mind, I'm in the mood for plenty of naked cuddling," the other Porrim answered with a smirk, leaning in to plant a kiss on her partner's forehead before sitting up onto the bed and stretching out.

"Sounds like my kind of day," Porrim said. She then looked down and ran her hands over her own body - she was still wearing her usual dress, but by now it was bunched up around her belly, felt a bit sweaty, and wanted nothing more than to get it off. So with a grunt she pulled herself up, first sitting and then onto her knees, and climbed herself over to her alternate. Straddling the other Porrim's legs, she smiled and pulled at the fabric a bit more. "Well, would you like to help get towards the naked cuddles?"

"With pleasure," the alternate Porrim replied with an excited giggle. She reached over to the dress, and gently brought it up further, to Porrim's chest, then over, then in a quick motion over her head and off of her arms. She grinned ans she tossed it aside, then leaned forward with her eyes on her partner's now-bare breasts. Porrim laughed and shifted forward and a bit higher up on her knees, letting her counterpart nestle right against her chest and plant some appreciative kisses there. "Mmm... Perfect."

"Absolutely," Porrim said with a happy sigh, wrapping her arms around her partner's back and pulling her into an embrace. The other girl reciprocated as she pushed her face against Porrim's chest, and the two spent a few moments hugging tightly before Porrim spoke up again. "Hmm, I could go for a shower, and fortunately I think that's quite conducive to naked cuddles."

"Veay much so. That sounds like a perfect idea," the alternate Porrim replied with a giggle, giving one last nuzzle against her partner's chest before pulling back. She patted her lap, indicating for Porrim to sit down, which she did. The two embraced again and shared a brief kiss before she continued, "And after that, I could really go for some dinner. If I fired up the takeoutalyzer is there anything you'd want?"

"Ooh, I could go for some East Beforean food, I think," Porrim said, murmuring a moment as she pondered her own hunger level and what she might want to get, and nuzzling her counterpart affectionately.

"Perfect, I think I'll get the same. Ooh, and there were some human TV shows I've been watching, we could curl up together and eat and watch those," the other girl replied.

"Sounds like a lovely way to get in plenty of naked cuddles, yes," Porrim replied, then added with a giggle, "As long as we don't forget about the fucking, of course."

"Of course not. I mean, what better way to relax after dinner than to watch TV and finger your time clone?"


End file.
